


Не может быть по-другому

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«А теперь под ним больше ста восьмидесяти фунтов вылепленного из твердых, будто камень, мышц литого тела, которое полностью ему подчиняется».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не может быть по-другому

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      У Сэма большие широкие ладони.  
      У него стальные пальцы, которыми он запросто может согнуть четвертак, и широкие ладони, как нельзя лучше подходящие мускулистым рукам и всему его огромному телу. Дин помнит, что этими самыми руками Сэм отчекрыжил Гордону башку при помощи всего лишь куска колючей проволоки.  
      Сейчас руки расслаблено лежат над головой Сэма, и Дин удерживает их там за запястья, прижимает к мятой подушке и знает, что это не притворство, не иллюзия – Сэм не будет поддаваться, если ему вдруг стукнет блажь попробовать вывернуться. Ему просто не приходит в голову, что он _может_ вывернуться.  
      И от этого Дину отчаянно сносит крышу.  
      Дину кажется, что он пропустил тот момент, когда брат стал тяжелее, мощнее его. Зато он уверен, что это случилось уже после Стэнфорда – и как, черт возьми, это могло случиться, если Дин не спускал с Сэма глаз? Наверное, все дело в том, что когда высокий и тощий нескладный подросток превратился в высокого и стройного юношу, Дин решил, что на этом все и остановится. Ему не пришло в голову, что Сэм _может_ продолжать меняться.  
      А теперь под ним больше ста восьмидесяти фунтов вылепленного из твердых, будто камень, мышц литого тела, которое полностью ему подчиняется. Лишь ему одному.  
      Дин поудобнее устраивается между широко раскинутых ног, дразняще проводит головкой члена по щедро смазанной дырке, и Сэм запрокидывает голову, едва не продавливая затылком наволочку; он тяжело дышит. Дин с усилием отводит взгляд от приоткрытых губ – зацелованных, припухших, с крохотной подсохшей капелькой крови на нижней – отводит, чтобы не кончить позорно прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту.  
      Каждый раз – это как возвращение домой. Им нет нужды подстраиваться друг под друга, приноравливаться, ловить ритм. Они просто сразу же начинают двигаться в едином.  
      Дин ловит миг, когда глаза Сэма закатываются от подступающего оргазма, и начинает толкаться сильнее, яростнее, пульсация вокруг члена едва не застает его врасплох… и тут он ловит второй миг, когда тело под ним полностью, абсолютно расслабляется, миг высшего доверия и открытости. Наверное, если приглядеться, можно увидеть все мысли и чувства Сэма.  
      И один лишь этот взгляд отправляет Дин за грань.  
      Позже, когда они лежат, прижимаясь друг к другу, идеально совпадая, как бы глупо это ни звучало, Дин прокручивает в голове увиденное, и ему кажется, что поверх всех-всех эмоций, которые он читает в лице Сэма, яркими буквами написано его имя.  
      И Дину даже не приходит в голову, что может быть _по-другому_.


End file.
